


"...so can I please sleep on your floor?"

by trueluvin



Category: Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/M, really shitty, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: “But my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> nothing to really say but enjoy! [y/f/d means your favorite drink]

“Why should I be the one to leave?”

“Because Lucas is coming over and I know you don’t want to be here when we-”

“Yeah okay, got it. I’ll just ask our neighbor if I can sleep on his floor tonight.”

“Thank you!” My roommate squeals, pulling me into a tight hug.

My roommate is a gay guy and he’s been my best friend since I was in high school. We’ve been stuck by the hip when I helped him up after tripping over his own feet.

It was messed up when no one wanted to help him up, but I decided to.

“Just for tonight.” I huff, not excited for tonight. Hell, I don’t even know if our neighbor will be home.

I think his name is Zayn? I’ve talked to him a few times and I’ve seen him leave late at night when I get home from work.

I’ll admit though, the guy is hot. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was a model.

Especially with the sharp jaw line, raven black hair, slight stubble, amazing hazel eyes, along with an accent and nice body? Yeah he should be a model.

I decide on watching tv until this evening when I’ll ask Zayn to stay the night.

Hopefully he’ll say yes.

[time skip]

“Alright Y/N, time to go.” My roommate says, standing in front of the tv.

“But-”

“No buts, Lucas is going to be here soon and I need to get ready.”

“Fine.” I stand up, fixing my dog onesie before grabbing my phone and it’s charger.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” I tell him, grabbing my keys on the way out.

I walk to the apartment door next to mine and sigh nervously. What if he says no or thinks I’m some weirdo?

I hesitate before knocking on the door. When I do knock on the door, I just stand there anxiously.

The door opens after five minutes and I’m met with a shirtless Zayn. I also forgot to mention his tattoos.

So maybe I have a thing for tattoos too.

I can’t help but to stare, my mouth glued shut. Oh god, this was a bad idea.

“Um,” he clears his throat, causing me to blush. “I um, hi.”

“Hi.” He answers back, an amused expression written on his face, only causing me to blush more.

“I’m sorry if I uh woke you up. **But my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor**?”

“I mean you don’t have to, I can-”

“You don’t have to sleep on the floor. You can sleep on the sofa.” He gestures for me to come inside and I follow.

“Are you sure I mean-”

“I’m positive. There’s no reason for you to be nervous.”

I look around the small apartment, taking in my surroundings for the night.

“I’m sorry again for just coming over without any warning.”

He grins, “Its fine.”

His apartment has a cozy chill vibe if it makes any sense. It’s nothing too extravagant, but it’s enough for him.

“I’ll get you a pillow and blanket.” He says as he motions for me to sit down on the black sofa.

I nod and sit down. I send a quick message to my roommate tell him good luck and to have fun before turning my ringer down.

“I hope this is enough for you.” Zayn comes back with a red pillow and a grey knitted blanket.

“It is, thank you.”

“No problem, s'there anything you want to drink or eat?” He looks at me expectantly.

“No, I’m good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he says before there’s a knock on the door.

“That’s probably the food I ordered, be right back.” He leaves to answer the front door.

After he answers the front door and everything, he comes back in with two pizza boxes.

“You’re more than welcome to have some of this.” He sets them down on the coffee table before leaving to the kitchen.

“Um I don’t know what you’d like to drink so I just decided on y/f/d.”

“That’s actually my favorite drink.” I tell him as he comes back with two glasses filled.

“Well then I made the right choice.” He smiles handing you your drink.

“I guess you did.”

“So did you want to watch Netflix or something? It’s only nine.”

“Sure.”


End file.
